Visions of Life
by Jessarie
Summary: A tale of what Harry's life might be like if he had visions of the future from the very beginning and how those visions play into his rescue from a life of abuse. When Arthur and Molly Weasley learn that Harry Potter is being abused, they do whatever it takes to get him out of Privet Drive, even if it means adopting him. -AU- Eventual HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Visions of Life By Jessarie

Summary: A tale of what Harry's life might be like if he had visions of the future from the very beginning and how those visions play into his rescue from a life of abuse. When Arthur and Molly Weasley learn that Harry Potter is being abused, they do whatever it takes to get him out of Privet Drive, even if it means adopting him. -AU- Eventual HP/HG.

Disclaimer: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.

Notes: I know I've got other stories unfinished I should be working on. I swear I'll get to them, but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me be, so I'm posting it. As always, my writing is sporadic, so don't plan on getting regular updates.


	2. Chapter 2

His green eyes shone brightly out of his small face and his dark hair was always messy. No matter how many times his Auntie has tried to cut it or style it, it would suddenly regrow or become messy again. This boy was Harry Potter and although you may think you know his story, the truth is so much more than what anyone could ever begin to describe.

He had been sitting in his cupboard, where Uncle had thrown him after burning dinner. The stinging, puffy red skin on his left hand ached as he laid down onto the shabby mound of blankets he used as a mattress. He wound not cry. He could not cry. Crying was something people shared with those who loved them. He did not know love. Perhaps his Momma and Papa had loved him once, but they were dead.

Harry knew there was something wrong with him, but Auntie and Uncle hated talk of being different. When he first noticed it he shrugged it off, but it was true. Harry was just a freak and nothing more. Or so he thought.

The first time it had happened was when he was five years old. Dudley and his friends were chasing him through the elementary school playground. Harry suddenly froze. An image of Dudley beating him with his fists entered Harry's mind. Again, without warning, Dudley had caught up to him and the same image Harry had seen in his mind was acting out before he could run away.

When he tried to explain to Teacher that he knew Dudley was going to beat him before it happened, the woman, who he had always believed to be nice, laughed at him. Harry walked home alone that day while Dudley got to ride in the car. Harry knew to keep his thoughts to himself.

A few months after that first incident, Harry had a name for what he could do. He had hidden behind the sofa while the Dursley's were eating dinner and watching television. No one knew he was there since he was supposed to be doing chores. But, oh what he had learned. Dudley had been watching a program Harry had never seen where a girl could see into her future, but only small bits. They called them visions. Excited, Harry had jumped up from behind the sofa.

"I have those." He yelled. "Visions."

Uncle had been taking a drink of the iced tea in his glass and spilled it all over. Auntie had screamed at Harry's sudden appearance. And Dudley had jumped up from his chair knocking his entire meal to the floor. As Dudley began to cry and Auntie began to fret over him, Uncle advanced on Harry, who by now had realized his mistake.

"What did you say boy?" Uncle yelled turning red.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"I'll not have talk of that FREAKISHNESS IN MY HOUSE!" Uncle yelled reaching for Harry.

He was thrown into his cupboard once more, his head bouncing off the far wall and stunningly.

From that moment on Harry never once told anyone of his visions, but he knew he could use them to his advantage. Harry began to understand how a simple bit of knowing the future could change his life. He learned to use them to avoid Dudley, to know when Uncle was cross, or even when Auntie might come at him with the frying pan. Harry got really good at using the one skill he seemed to have been born with.

Little did Harry know, there was more in store for him than just visions.


End file.
